Geonosis Aftermath
by Jeanne Chapados
Summary: The Republic emerges victorious of the Battle of Geonosis, but for our heroes this victory as far from sweet. Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenodi will now have to come to terms with the beginning of the Clone Wars and the consequences of what transpired in the Arena. Healing takes longer when it involves the soul...
1. Things Lost

Geonosis

The Chase for Count Dooku

It had only been scant moments since she'd fallen from the clone gunship. Her entire body ached. She'd been badly hurt, her back lacerated by the claws of the rat like Nexu creature set upon her in the Geonosis Arena. The fall into the rough scorching sand and the shock of the impact had stunned her, leaving her weak in the blazing unforgiving desert sun. Luckily, a clone had shared her fall. He'd insisted on returning to base and seek safety, but she's refused. They had to reach the hangar, help confront and capture Count Dooku. The clone managed to find another gunned transport, speeding to reach the place where the traitor would seek to flee. Where the two Jedi she had previously been with would be.

Soon, their destination was within eyesight. A platform hangar doted with an ornate arched entrance, giving way to a bleak obscure tunnel. As she and the other clones disembarked, armed and alert, ready for confrontation, they stood in position ready for orders. Blaster in hand she gazed in utter determination and shock as a small solar boat made its way through an adjacent opening, dashing away into space.

Dooku… She had been right all along. The assassination attempts upon her life, the murder of her handmaid and friend Sabé, then Cordé on Coruscant… The Separatist causing havoc through the multitudes of star systems of the Republic, undermining its millennia long democracy. There was poison.

Her bones and head ached with anger. How dare the coward, once a revered Jedi master, scurry away after causing so much carnage! The vile turncoat simply couldn't spare innocents from the ramifications of his downfall, he had to drag the Republic and the galaxies peace with him. Targeting the ship, she knew all too well the distance between her blaster and her target meant she could do no damage. Her shots could not hinder the traitors escape, yet they were a catharsis.

The memory of her fallen friends and the eerily certainty that something dreadful had just occurred within the dark hangar fuelled a rage she had never believed possible for her to experience. Even during the invasion of Naboo, Padmé Amidala had never let go of her control, let passion dictate her actions or ability to think. For once, by shooting fiercely and flutily at the disappearing ship in the blazing horizon she let herself be rash.

Nevertheless, this was not to last. Letting reason speak to her once more she lowered her blaster. It felt smoldering in her firm grasp, scalding the skin of her palm. But she could not feel the pain. Her heart was beating feverishly, the anger soon replaced by terror and apprehension. Every breath of air seemed to be heavier, damp, sinking and crushing her throat.

The fact the two Jedi hadn't pursued the Count outside the hangar was a sign that something was amiss. With every step the sensation of emergency increased, grew until her vision couldn't focus upon anything but the foreboding entrance. Her pace transformed into a sprint. Now inside and submerged in darkness, she could barely manage to spy a faint illuminated space. Within it stood a little green form, Jedi master Yoda. He seemed to be staring sorrowfully at the ground, towering over two injured figures lying limply on the ground…The older man was struggling to raise himself to his feet, covering with his hand his slashed and burned leg and upper thigh. All the while, desperately trying to shoulder the visibly younger man. If the first man's face was marked by obvious pain, the others was riddled with pure, utter agony. Her gaze immediately intensified upon him.

Oblivious to her surroundings or the presence of Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Yoda, she let out a deafening cry:

-Anakin!

Rushing towards him, enclosing him into a tight hug, she was attempting to identify the source of his suffering. At first glance he didn't seam to bare any flesh wound, yet his skin felt pale and clammy. He was trying to whisper something, but as soon as he found himself in her arms his body crumbled. Catching his fall, she couldn't withstand the added charged and it wasn't long before he once again fell to the floor. She could sense something warm and fluid smeared all over her already ruined flight suit, then it dawned upon her. She couldn't help but gasp in terror. Anakin had fallen unconscious due to severe blood loss, caused by the wound left by the space of his now severed arm. Cradling his head between her lap, she became aware of the disregarded limb at the other side of the room, the glittering lightsaber handle still in grasp.

Regardless of his injury, Obi Wan rushed towards his Padawan. Yoda directed the clones that had accompanied Padmé towards the injured Jedi, while she kept on trying to reassure the unconscious Anakin. The clones lifted the young man onto a medical stretcher, while Obi Wan placed himself in another and the party made their way towards the gunship that would take them to a secure Republic base. Padmé still managing to stand by herself, took a seat beside Anakin. Hopefully it would not be long before they could reach Republic headquarters then Coruscant and the proper medical care they all so desperately needed. Otherwise, death could soon be upon them…

**Authors notes:**

Thank you for reading this intro to my second fanfiction. This is meant to be the first chapter of 3 to 4 elements of a story. I already have a pretty detailed and mapped out plan of what is to come in the next chapters, but I'm always eager to hear new ideas or suggestions. Please tell me what you think of this story and maybe the general direction it should take.

As a side note, I don't intend to make descriptions of injuries gory or untasteful, so let me know your impressions.

This narrative is meant to explore the feelings and experiences of one of my absolute favourite characters in the Star Wars prequel era Padmé Amidala. This is my second fanfic where she is the main character (just in case you haven't previously read my first one).

Let me know what you think of the depiction of Padmé, considering she will be fleshed out more as the story goes on.

Thank You and may the force be with you!

Que la force soit avec vous!

PS: I apologize if there are mistakes associated with grammar or language. My mother tongue is French, and I only recently started writing fiction/short stories in English.


	2. The Gunship

Gunship

On route to Republic Base

The gunships engine roared with fury as it made its mad dash towards the Republic army base. Between the commotion within and outside the transport, Padmé could barely distinguish one voice from another. Her entire being felt numb and crushed yet featherweight. As if her awareness had suddenly left her ragged, bruised body to hover above the tumult of outcries and pain.

She couldn't cry, shout, or consciously respond to the chaos surrounding her. All she could hear was the confused, faint sound of her own shallow breathing. Her eyesight displaying nothing but an indistinguishable blur…

Padmé was taken aback when a hand gripped her shoulder, shaking her gently. It was a one of the clone troopers, medical no doubt. He was facing her, trying to speak to her… It took a moment for her to concentrate her attention upon the clone's voice, to realize he was close to shouting.

Anakin was shaking, his body producing violent spasms which descended all over him. The medical clone had used a device to prevent further bleeding from his wound, but the hemorrhage had been too severe. Despite her drowsiness, she spied the young Jedi's pale blue lips and bleached skin trickling with cool sweat. According to the medical clone, his pulse was getting perilously fainter and his raspatory rate erratic. The violent spasms were then gradually replaced by a disquieting stillness.

-He needs an emergency blood transfusion, otherwise he won't make it to base! The medical clone said in an urgent grave tone.

She now understood. The clone needed her to serve as an emergency blood donor, the clones being incompatible and Obi Wan's condition making a blood transfer a degenerative risk. Blasted out of her daze, without a moments hesitation she drew her arm out in direction of the clone. She consented to the transfer, how could she not. From the moment she confessed her feelings to Anakin, she had to do everything in her power to preserve his life. Her choice was made. They belonged to one another; one couldn't exist without the other.

Ignoring the painful insertion of the blood transfer device, and the increasing feeling of light-headedness she stared apprehensively at Anakin. After a seemingly agonizing lapse of time, she felt herself relaxing. Relieved as colour came subtly back to his lips, going from a blue tint to a slightly warmer tone. She might not be a force sensitive being, nevertheless, it seemed Padmé's blood was breathing back life into him. However, he remained lying still, unable to acknowledge her presence. I was just as well. The tight embrace she had given him had not gone unnoticed by Obi Wan. Another sign of passionate attachment would confirm any lingering suspicion, with dire consequences for them both.

Then the sensation of floating came back, far more powerful and poignant. She wanted to stay awake, not let him out of her sight... But she was powerless to prevent her vision from darkening and her heavy eyelids from shutting down. Reluctantly she gave in to her swooning body, not before catching a glance from Obi Wan, glaring at her with an intent look…

**Authors notes:**

Whooo, that took longer to write then I thought! This section is a little shorter than the previous, but I hope readers like it. Padmé is coming out if the rush of adrenaline, her thoughts are confused and her emotions erratic. Anakin isn't out of the water yet, and Obi Wan isn't all too happy with Padmé… The inevitable confrontation between her and Obi Wan will occur very soon…

Let me know what you think of this section and what you think should come next.

Thank You and may the force be with you! Que la force soit avec vous!

PS: I apologize if there are mistakes associated with grammar or language. My mother tongue is French, and I only recently started writing fiction/short stories in English.


	3. Visions and Confrontations

Republic Ship Valiant- Medical Ward

_On route to Coruscant_

The ship's medical ward was cold and brightly lit, white covering every speck of surface. Padmé was startled awake by the piercing unnatural blaze, her eyes aching and stinging as she endeavoured to recover her vision. It took her a couple moments to somewhat come around and determine where she was. Judging by the room, the rough turtleneck off-white gown she now wore, the bleak horizon of the single window in front of her and the collection of beeping monitors on the walls, she must be aboard one of the Republic's cruisers medical ward. She was glad so escape the arid and gruesome planet of Geonosis. The coarse atmosphere swarming with dust and sand. Her lungs had been invaded by the it, now she truly caught a glimpse as to why Anakin distained it so strongly.

-Ani!

Abruptly sitting up on the bed, she looked frantically across the room. The gesture caused Padmé to let out a faint shout of pain. Her back, bone bruised by the fall and mutilated by the Nexu's claws hadn't fully healed. She could feel that under her large medical gown her entire back and torso had been tightly bandaged. The throbbing sensation she felt at every breath also indication that she probably had broken ribs. Even her head felt sore, her vision barely capable of catching a brief glimpse of a medical droid attending to a man floating limply in a bacta tank.

Indicating she was awake; the droid came forth. Padmé could not resist as the droid firmly took hold of her arm and interjected something via a small tube placed inside her wrist. Suddenly, it was as if she could no longer feel the cuts on her back or her laborious breathing. From the overwhelming dizziness and fluttering impression of floating away into space, it was clear the droid had administered a powerful sedative.

It was useless to resist, although her mind protested vehemently. Every fiber of her being desperately clung to awareness only to be defeated by the effects of the potent drug. When she could no longer fight it back, she let herself slowly succumbing to sleep…

The second time Padme awoke, she was in a completely different setting. No longer in a ward, but a small chamber, dully lit and far warmer. Her bed was decidedly more comfortable, and the rough gown had been replaced by a one of her own linen night gowns.

From afar, she could hear the bustling of traffic and erupting activity. The familiar sound comforted her; this was Coruscant. Yet, this was no typical Republic medical chamber… The atmosphere of the chamber was oddly soothing and natural. The walls weren't stark white, but a copper like hue. She'd only ever been in one place with this distinctive colour of wall, the Jedi Temple… Padmé had heard the praises bestowed to the Jedi's healer on Coruscant, the difference was that now she was a witness. Her body on longer felt sore or craving immobility. She could no longer feel the many bruises that previously coated her entire body or the gashes of the Nexu's claws. She was safe, healed and under the protection of the Jedi. After such emotion and turmoil, she relished in the sensation of the warm, soft linen and pillows. She desired nothing more then to let her body fall back into slumber, enjoying the stillness and peace…

However, this was cut short by the memory of the man floating the in that bacta tank she'd briefly perceived aboard the Republic medical ward. Her mind logically indicated to her that it was or could be none other then Anakin. Almost as if the realization sprung her up, a surge of energy travelled through to her legs as they flew to the other side of the bed. Rising hastily to her feet, springing towards the door she froze as she became aware of another presence within the room.

Someone was watching her, sitting close by, partly hidden in the shadowed corner of the room. Possibly startled by the sudden burst from the normally poised and distinguished Senator Amidala the figure continued to fixate upon her as she turned her body to face him. Embarrassed and taken aback, Padmé did not need long to establish whom this was.

-Obi Wan?

The Jedi master's stare was impassive, cold, distant yet tinged with some lingering anger. A cool sensation ran down her spine, barely restraining herself from gasping in shock. Master Kenobi rose to directly face the young woman, towering over her. Padmé's shock soon gave way to indignation. He was trying to intimidate her! This was hardly in character for this respectable Jedi… She simply waited for Obi Wan to make the first move, break the heavy silence.

"I understand you and Anakin were instructed to remain on Naboo or was it Tatooine until further instructions of the Jedi Council." stated Obi Wan. His tone was grave and authorative. Had she not known better, Padmé would have cowered away like a wet behind the ears padawan.

"Circumstances forced our hand," she retorted "Anakin and I came to rescue you!"

"In direct disregard to the Council's wishes Senator. But even more serious you've both let your emotions cloud your judgment."

Padmé motioned to speak, but she was immediately caught off guard.

"I'm not blind and this has to end," declared Obi Wan, "whatever has on is going on with you and my padawan. You must both part ways."

Padmé's eyes widened,

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You may be a politician, but you cannot fool me. I was a witness to the way you clung to my padawan, first in the Arena, the hangar then the gunship. Including the manner he collapsed into your arms, shall I continue?" He was goading her into hasty reaction or protestation. "Not a chance hotshot" she whispered furtively under her breath, not letting her outrage show.

"This has to stop at once." Repeated the Jedi master when Padmé didn't respond immediately. Obi Wan kept starring sternly into her eyes, his hands now firmly grasped on both her shoulders.

By that point, Padme could no longer refrain from showing her outrage. The Jedi master had always conveyed nothing but a neutral cordial, civil reserve towards her. Now here he was, waiting to confront her at a moment's weakness.

"I have no idea where you get you're delusion master Jedi!" her words stunned and equally angered Kenobi, "My concern for Anakin is nothing unbecoming and might I remind you that his arm was just cut off when he _fell_ into my arms?"

"Your concern is admirable Senator, but your obvious attachment to my padawan is not. With your level of intelligence, I expect you to have prior knowledge of the Jedi Code and the forbidden nature of attachments. Yet you disregard the sacred rules by throwing yourself at my padawan!"

Obi Wan lacked the words to convey his concern and disappointment, while containing his anger. He knew his raised voice was dangerously close to displaying unproper emotion. As far as he was concerned, he had no choice. The scene he had witness in the Arena, throughout the Battle of Geonosis then the aftermath of Anakin's injury in the gunship confirmed the Jedi's suspicion that something was going on between Senator Amidala and his padawan.

The code was clear. To say he'd been raised to abide by the code would be an understatement, he breathed and worshipped it. His late master Qui Gon Jinn's neglect of the code and his impulses had engraved within him this fierce unbending loyalty to Jedi principles, despite his master's occasional objections.

However, Padmé Amidala was not a Jedi. She had a family who raised her to believe the value of attachment and human affection. Her fierce loyalty and duty towards the people of Naboo, democracy and the Republic, came from genuine attachment to the cause she believed in. As for Anakin, he'd been raised by his mother and surviving as a slave until Qui Gon Jinn freed the boy. He hadn't been endowed the Jedi's teachings since infancy. By the time he was found by his late master, his need to strong emotional bonds had been firmly established. Breaking away from Shmi Skywalker, had been a tremendous challenge for him as a child and its ramifications persisted to this day. And now, Shmi was gone. A gasping void left by her passing, and what had happened afterwards. Now all he had left was Padmé.

"Master Kenobi, I did not throw myself at him!" snapped Padmé, "Anakin is a childhood friend who over the years has risked his life repeatedly to protect others. As for me, it's twice he's saved my life and at a cost to himself." She continued; this time more poised. "What you saw was nothing but two close friends. And surely, after his horrific injury my reaction was perfectly natural, even you cannot begrudge me that."

"No, I cannot. But you must understand that the feelings you bare for each other will only cause strife for the both of you." replied Obi Wan. He was not convinced by the obvious lie concerning them being "friends". Even the Force stirring around her betrayed her deep emotions towards Anakin, her outrage of this confrontation and her discomfort. "I understand better than you think, however I must insist that you cut all ties with Anakin. For his sake and your own."

The sincerity in his voice took her aback but did not deter or dissolve her anger. Here was the same old reasoning that attachments for a Jedi was an inevitable path to the Dark Side. It wasn't the first time she'd heard it. As far as she was concerned, it was the denial and forbiddance of attachment that lead someone astray. If Anakin didn't have her, he would have nothing… Besides, her choice had been made and Anakin was her choice. Her life was no longer her own. They were sworn to one another, and nothing or no one would be allowed break their pledge.

"Then you will be pleased to know that on Tatooine, Anakin's mother died. One less attachment?"

As expected, (and intended) the Jedi master was left confounded. His mind raced. How could he have not felt his apprentices' pain in the Force through their bond? Yet, he'd been so angry with Anakin to the point to becoming oblivious to what was occurring within the young man… "His dreams, oh no" he thought…He hadn't believed his apprentice, dismissed his anxiety and now there it was…His mother had died and now he was trying to prevent him from being with the woman he loved. Guilt and defeat swarmed him… He'd failed…

As soon as she spoke and contemplated the Jedi's expression, Padmé regretted her words. Even he didn't deserve that. Before she could attempt to make amends, Obi Wan motioned to leave his expression defeated and his face white as snow. He looked, mortified. Her heart sank and there was nothing she could do but stay put head held high, until the door closed behind Kenobi and she crumbled to the floor crying.


	4. The Halls of Healing

_The Jedi Temple_

_Coruscant_

The Jedi Halls of Healing within the Temple on Coruscant were truly beautiful. Immediately after their arrival on Coruscant, Padme had been sent into the Jedi's medical care at the behest of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Normally, the exceptional potencies of Jedi healing were reserved only for its members and students. However, the Chancellor had insisted that considering the extreme circumstances and her close involvement in the Battle of Geonosis, the Senator of Naboo should be treated by the Jedi; not only to guarantee her safety but also to insure that the true extents of the gravity of what had occurred on Geonosis was kept quiet. News that a prominent Senator of the Republic had been either involved or injured in the conflict could arguably cause immeasurable trouble in the Senate, thus it was in the best interest of both parties to treat the Senator within the seclusion and peace of the Temple Halls of Healing. Away from peering eyes…

After a short period of intensive care and force induced rest, she'd recovered enough to leave her medical room and enjoy the meditation gardens, which all the healers and patients doted upon. Who could believe that within the rigid imposing confines of the Jedi Temple, such beauty and riotous wildlife could exist? Padme spent nearly all her time in the gardens, allowing her mind to recuperate after her body had healed. The lofty high sealings and the gigantic widows spilled golden light, imbuing the surroundings with the Force's most gentle aspects. The gentle trickle of water coming from the natural streams, the sent of the various growing plants and flora reminded Padme of her home planet of Naboo. It soothed her to be in such a familiar yet unfamiliar setting. The gardens truly were the vibrant incarnation of life renewed.

Nevertheless, she was incapable of letting herself fully enjoy the gardens despite the physical suffering she endured had washed away as if a mere memory. For all the gardens beauty and serenity, she could not forget her confrontation with Obi Wan or Anakin. Since the angry exchange with Obi Wan, she hadn't seen him, or he seek to see her. As for Anakin, she hadn't seen him since the short vision of him floating limply in that bacta tank and during all the time spent in the Halls of Healing her every request to see him were systematically denied.

The only news she'd heard from him, was that he'd been plunged into a deep trance while the healers were perfecting and installing his prosthetic arm. That sent shudders down her spine. In most cases of amputated limbs, medical knowledge allowed reattachment, but it seemed it wasn't the case with Anakin. This indicated that the damage had been too grievous, and the loss would take far longer to recover physically. The question was how long… It was impossible to tell, since she could not be with him. She was tormented by the notion of not being with him, hold him or feel his presence. Wherever she went, she felt isolated and the loneliness was becoming harder to bare.

Dooku had taken from her Sabé and Cordé, then fractured the galaxy's peace thus the foundations of the Republic. Now the Jedi had also attempted to take something away from her…

The confrontation she had with Obi Wan still lingered in her mind, the anger, confusion perhaps even disappointment. Such hard words had been exchanged. They'd felt each other equally shocked and troubled, neither of them sure they'd gained anything. For a brief time, she considered appealing to the Jedi master's demand that she let Anakin go; but this was impossible.

Not only was it not within her power to abandon him due to her feelings, she didn't trust the Jedi with Anakin's overall well being. They did not and could not understand him. How could the Jedi Order be so callous and arrogant as to deny their own humanity and emotional needs? Loss, agony, love and desire were all things the Jedi had been trained to banish since infancy, not Anakin. As far as she was concerned the Jedi, particularly Obi Wan Kenobi had left a void within the young man that craved deep attachment and connection.

Containing these emotions and desires through detachment was not the answer. Anakin's love was like the heat of a supernova, in trying to contain it, the Jedi would destroy him. Never would she allow that to happen. Thus, as time went by, despite the prodigious treatments and calm all her thoughts went to Anakin and the overwhelming need to find him. For now, at least, she wasn't a former Queen or Senator Amidala of Naboo, she was a young woman in anguish over the man she loved.

On this afternoon, Padme had been contemplating the streams when the head healer Master Vokara Che approached her, seating herself on the bench next to her. The female Twilek took her hand with both palms and held it gently.

"I'm glad to see your recovery is total Senator," declared the Healer, her twin head tails twitching.

Padme turned herself to face her, "Thank you Master Vokara Che, surely this means I must depart the Temple soon."

"That is correct Senator," said the healer, with a husky tone in her voice, "but you must let yourself more time for recuperation. I suggest you spend some time back on Naboo, there is only so much left we do here for you at the Temple. Your family has been inquiring about your state of health, and for one I believe their company will be an advantage to your overall state of mind."

Although these words were spoken kindly, for Amidala they were unspeakably cruel. This meant that soon she would be obliged to leave the Temple, without so much as one visit to Anakin despite their gruelling proximity. Padme could only remove her hand from the healer and try disguise her frustration and pain. She couldn't bring herself to break the silence, so the Jedi healer did it for her.

"In light of your obvious anxiety towards the state of Padawan Skywalker, you must know that you are not distress yourself. His trance is nearly over, and the prosthetic limb has been successfully attached. I anticipate his recuperation will not be hindered by his injury." Padme's expression brightened a little.

"Does that mean I may be allowed to see him," she inquired, nearly blurting it out as if she were a child. The healer gave her a disapproving nod.

"No Senator, I am sorry. Although he's recovering, but it is important at this stage for his awakening to be undisturbed. Thus, no visitors," stated the healer. Her tone was grave and her expression severe. Padme would have wanted nothing more then to fight back, insist until they gave in to her demands. But she knew that was a battle she wouldn't win, thus foolish to pursue.

Instead of raising her voice, she once again thanked the healer feigning compliance and made her way towards her medical chamber, under the pretext of resting. Nevertheless, with the knowledge she was soon to leave the Halls of Healing nothing would stop her from seeking Anakin. Damn the healer's statements, tonight undercover of darkness she would find him, even if the last thing she ever kriffing did. Only then would her soul finally be able to rest.

**Authors notes:**

Reviews are gladly received and appreciated! Merci


	5. Discoveries

Night had arrived. The Jedi Temple now plunged in a sombre darkness, now was the time. Noticing a cold breeze, she reached for a robe placed on a nearby chair. It was dark blue, like the waters of Naboo. Before exiting the chamber, she quickly looked around to make sure no one or no Jedi would see her. There was not a soul to be seen…

Padmé knew it was folly. Here she was attempting to sneak around in a place full of force sensitive individuals surely, they would sense her presence. Anyone sane would give up and wisely turn back. Not Padmé Amidala.

She ventured out in the long corridor, measuring her steps as to not be heard, observing every door and entrance. The expedition continued for a quite some time, dreading she would be discovered, until she reached one door. For some unforeseen reason, it was as if a strange power or energy was beckoning towards it, begging her to enter. Without hesitation she pressed the opening switch to discover she was staring at the darkened inside of another medical room. Regardless of the darkness, the strange pull directed her gaze towards a figure lying in the middle of the room. The occupant seemed soundly asleep, one arm covered in tubes, dressed in a muted beige Jedi tunic. The covers had been drawn up over his shoulder to hide the missing limb. Anakin.

Hastily closing the door as quiet as she could, she calmly made her way towards him. Although asleep, his brow bore a pained sorrowful expression. It seemed the healing trance wasn't enough to effectively counter all the pain of his maiming, the grief of having lost his mother or the reality he couldn't be with the one he loved.

She sat next to him, caressing his face and holding his one good hand in her lap. His skin felt soft and warm to the touch; no longer stiff, cold and clammy back on the gunship. A small relieved smile formed; he was indeed getting better, but his eyes remained closed. Wondering if he could hear her, she bends down to gently whisper something in his ear:

"Anakin, if you can hear me, I'm here. I'll stay with you tonight."

Kissing his forehead, she then wondered if he might still fall pray to the cold. Sliding her long robe down her shoulders and positioning herself to lie next to him, she then placed the nightgown to recover them both. Head on his chest, sensing him breathing the loneliness and worry that plagued her dissolved a little. Hugging his waist protectively, it felt the whole world had somehow disappeared. All that mattered was that they were together for the time being.

While the night dragged on, she would stay with him.

_Later, before daybreak_

Obi Wan hadn't seen his apprentice since their arrival on Coruscant. In way, he had no desire to. His only preoccupation had been to confront Padmé Amidala and put a definitive end to this budding relationship before anything serious could occur. The Jedi master knew perfectly well his apprentice had been infatuated by the young woman ever since he'd been a small boy but seeing his affections where reciprocated disturbed him. Not only was it proof of his initial intuition, also that his teachings regarding the forbidden nature of attachment had not been strict enough.

Although his anger and disappointment towards Anakin was palpable, he couldn't but blame himself. He understood the reason behind his apprentice's stubborn need for emotional bonds, due to his early upbringing as a slave and the confusion of separation with his mother caused. Nevertheless, it was his duty as a master to instill within the boy the teachings of the Jedi Code. He owed it to himself and his late master.

Perhaps foolishly, he'd hoped the Senator of Naboo would understand and comply to his demands. Much like the Jedi, she was also engrained in duty. The fact she had refused him, challenged him and furthermore confounded him with his failings towards Anakin had truly unhinged him. The final blow had been the news of the passing of Shmi Skywalker, and the realization he had not felt her death in the Force.

He knew perfectly well his bond with Anakin was strained, but so grave as to prevent him from sharing the boy's pain was unthinkable. His refusal to listen, to trust, to half acknowledge his padawan's emotions then his constant (sometimes demeaning) lectures had driven a wedge between the two. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought the situation was that grave. He feared he would make things worse by forcefully separating Anakin and Padmé. Maybe the infatuation would fade away and his relationship with his padawan would mend itself with time. Otherwise, the consequences could be dire…

That very night, he had made the journey to the Temple's Halls of Healing before dawn in order to see his padawan and hopefully make amends if awakened. Instead, he was met with the very sight he had dreaded to contemplate. Padmé and Anakin, lying together in the darkness.

Padmé had by some miracle found Anakin without stirring any of the Jedi's attention, then fallen asleep next to him. One arm was settled around his waist, while her head lay on his chest, her long brown curls trailing down her back like a waterfall. Her expression was appeased, content as she held him in her sleep. Anakin's expression was equally serene. One could almost forget that he'd been through incredible visceral pain. There was a peace channelled in the force, emulating from the two. Realizing it, Obi Wan (although begrudgingly) could not help but be strangely moved, preventing him for disturbing the couples rest.

Despite this, Obi Wan felt as if he was the most singular fool in the entire galaxy. Unable to be shocked by the sight before him or act. Then the guilt re-emerged, far more powerful at poignant then when he tried to confront Padmé. There was no conceivable way to restore his bond with Anakin once he took Padmé away from him. He'd already filled the gap left by his master with her. She had become his rock, depriving him of her would no doubt fester the gapping wounds in their bond.

Whether he liked it or not, he had no choice. From now on, he would have to turn a blind eye. Without his apprentice knowing, he would acquiesce in this bond he shared with Padmé and reluctantly hope for the best. Reconcile his loyalty to the Jedi Code and his need to preserve the bond with his apprentice.

Accepting this the Jedi turned exited the room, leaving Anakin and Padmé blissfully unaware they'd just been discovered.

**Authors notes:**

So, this is my take on how Obi Wan "discovers" Anakin and Padmé's relationship and reluctantly agrees to turn a blind eye. This is a moral and emotional dilemma for him, but he doesn't know how far these two would go. Tell me what you think of this scenario with Obi Wan in the comments!

Lost of Anidala in this chapter! Tell me if you like it, as always, all reviews are appreciated!

The next section is technically going to be the last one, unless I get request to elaborate a bit more…

PS: Pour mes lecteurs francophones, dite moi si vous aimeriez qu'éventuellement je traduise cette histoire en français!

Merci


End file.
